Days of Bag End
by TheMagnaka
Summary: Series of drabbles and one shots. ch.23- The mark left behind part 1, Thilbo ch.24 -End Game, modern au
1. At the Bag End

_Thorin/Bilbo_

**At the Bag End**

He woke up alone, his hand touching the other side of bed, already cold, but the sun had only just begun to rise and Thorin frowned. He got up and walked through the Bag End and heard his lover's quiet voice when he sang while baking. Bilbo didn't notice how Thorin lingered on the doorway, leaning against the frame and just watching. He liked to watch Bilbo when he though there was no one around to see him. His movements were more confident and smoother, not nervous at all. Thorin noticed the small dark circles under Bilbo's eyes and tension in the muscles when he moved.

But his voice was clear and there was tiny sparkle in his eyes. The nightmares still kept him awake, but not longer overwhelmed him completely. Bilbo stopped to wash some dishes and Thorin walked behind him, wrapped his hands around his narrow waist and kissed his temple.

"Good morning my love." Thorin whispered and the last tension melted away from Bilbo.

"Morning Thorin." Bilbo smiled looking up. "Just sit and I give you some fresh buns and tea."

Thorin hummed in respond and did what told, still watching Bilbo's doings.

Bilbo looked tired, sure, and it would took time the nightmares to stop, but he was healthier than two months ago. Tougher than before the Quest and the battle. Thorin sighed and Bilbo looked at him.

"What is it?"

Thorin shook his head.

"Nothing. Just, feeling like home in here. Watching you. Can it be like this in Erebor too?"

Bilbo tilted his head, smiling. "Why not?"

Thorin felt suddenly very serious. "Bilbo, this is your home. And what happened in Erebor…"

Bilbo lowered the plate of buns on the table.

"Oh Thorin. Although is it nice to be in here and… _heal_ from everything, you belong to your kingdom and your people. And where you are, my home is there. So, why not? It's up to us, isn't?"

Thorin looked down.

"It would be nice to stay here. Sit in the garden, in the sun, smoke a pipe, and watch how the time flies past of us."

"No, it wouldn't." Bilbo laughed suddenly and Thorin looked up, startled and Bilbo leaned over the table, patting Thorin's cheek fondly.

"You see, you're a king and a man of action. You're not old dwarf although you have gone through many hard things in your life and maybe it would be nice to be here and just be. But it isn't you. You're Thorin Oakenshield, king under the Mountain. You would grow tired of this all and…"

Bilbo retreat and his smile faltered a bit. "I'm not the same hobbit as before. You know that. Everyone here can see and feel that. My home, and what ever happened there, is in Erebor, beside of you."

Thorin looked, truly looked him and relaxed again.

"You're right."

"I usually tend to be." Bilbo placed the tea mugs front of them and sat. Thorin in turn leaned forward.

"So, do you marry me then?"

Bilbo grinned. "Oh, that's the matter I cannot answer, yet."

* * *

><p><em>If you have some good prompt or anything, I'm open for new ideas<em>


	2. He will wait, always

_Bungo/Belladonna_

**He will wait, always**

The night was coming. It was first day of Solmath and frost was again getting tougher, but luckily there was no much of snow this year. Bungo looked the lights that lit up one at a time across the Hobbiton. He lit the fire on the lantern beside the gate and sighed. He lingered there long front of the green door and waited, until, again, he gave up.

The Bag End felt empty without Belladonna and Bungo sat front of the kitchen table with his now cold meal. He knew how much people talk about him and Bella. How Took and Baggins were never meant be together. They were so different. But Bungo didn't care them, they never could understand. So he waited his wife.

He never though that she would stop her adventures. It was what she was, create to wander. And Bungo would wait, always, with patience of true Baggins. And when she came back, she would tell everything what she had seen and went through, and Bungo would write them down.

Now he though about going to bed, but he missed Bella too much that night.

So he waited and hoped that after two weeks Bella would be back soon, if not that night.

He would never give up. Not about her. She would walk and walk and travel and Bungo would always wait. The Shire and the Hobbiton Hill was his home and he was now master of the Bag End. He belonged there, and his wife, well, she belonged where ever she wanted, but Bungo knew that her road would always lead at home. A home which Bungo had built.

He soon began to droop when the weariness finally took the victory over him. And he woke up when he felt a light touch on his shoulder, a kiss on his forehead and his wife's relentless gaze.

Bella smiled happily for him.

"What happened?" Bungo asked, pulling his wife into his arms and Bella snuggled against him, dirty and her skin cold from long travel.

"As always, however, it may be that the trip was the last for a while." She answered, laying her head on his shoulder.

Bungo frowned. "What do you mean?"

Bella pressed her lips against his ear and whispered. "I'm expecting your child."


	3. Under the hill, undert the mountain

"Under the Hill, under the Mountain

Where goes my road?

Let the fate decide, let the memories forge the path

My feet run and run

Forward

Under the Hill, under the Mountain

I continue to go

Not looking back again, not waiting anymore

The calling of road

Forward

Under the Hill, under the Mountain

I found myself

But never again I can stop, I left them behind

And my steps are heavy

Forward"


	4. My One

_Thorin/BIlbo_

**My One**

Thorin looked his sister walking toward her groom, smile on her lips and the absolute assurance on her steps. Vili was also smiling, watching his bride with dreamy eyes. Everyone could see how much in love they were.

Thorin frowned.

He knew he was overly over reacting by being just protective big brother, but he also knew that this marriage was about love. About Dis' One. Vili's One. They found each other what in these days seemed so rare thing to happen.

So he watched those two and though could he find such a love like those two's?

"_We have only one heart_." Echoed his grandfather's words through the Great Hall.

He never found his One. Neither did Thorin's father. Dis was first in ages in Durin's line who had found her One.

"_And he halved our heart_."

Thorin closed his eyes and sighed. He was already accepted to marry the princess of Iron Hills. She would be in age in fifteen years. She wasn't his One, but he was line of Durin, crown prince of Erebor. He had his duty.

Only if he could find his One.

#

Then the Dragon came.

#

And he found his One.

He stared that little man with curly hair, laughing for something what Kili had made. Something silly.

Thorin smiled.

Now he understood what Dis had meant back then.

"_It's like every steps, every turn in my life took me to him. Every tear, every joyful thing, everything what I had to go through and he was my prize in the end_."

#

In coming years Thorin though it sometimes, pulling Bilbo on his lap and resting his head on his thin shoulder.

"Would I have ever found you without Smaug coming and destroying our lives? I took long road, looking always something, not knowing what, never truly understanding that my heart was leading me to you."

And Bilbo, being just Bilbo, nodded, smiled, kissed his husband and never truly said anything at all.

It was enough.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks <em>_**msmhtp**__, song fic; Kaikki askeleet (Every step) by Johanna Kurkela_

_It's heart breaking and very beautiful song and I haven't listening her songs in years and now I can't stop listening his album Sudenmorsian (Wolf's bride)._


	5. Share the soul

Johnlock/Thilbo kind of BilboSmaug and not really

Just very random, very odd idea…

And bit sad.

No One Ring AU.

#

**Share the soul**

Bilbo was dead and Gandalf just knew that he had to do something, that without the hobbit there would be no winning chance at all. He knew that he had very little time to work this out before some of the dwarves would find them.

"Valars, let me do this." He muttered and concentrated.

#

John Watson just was, sitting on the bench where he sat now in daily basis, thinking, again, what was left of him.

He was a doctor, still, but couldn't do any trauma surgeon what he had used to do, only some locum works and he wasn't sure that he would find anyone who would take a doctor whose hand was trembling so badly.

"Oh my, you do look like him." Odd and very old voice said and John looked up sharply.

"Excuse me?"

All he could see was grey and very old man, though his eyes…

"What's your name?"

"John, John Watson." John stood up, leaning on his cane.

"Well, I'm looking someone to share an adventure." Gandalf smiled.

#

It was odd feeling, to share the memories of someone else.

John doubted that what would come with this all.

Bilbo had known a lot of things, but very rarely acted according them. So John took all of that, and used them.

No dwarves notice this, they just though that Bilbo was finally adapting.

#

"I couldn't help him. Thorin. He's dead." John sighed when Gandalf helped him lay down. He looked the body that he was so accussumed by now. "It's broken, dying, this body. All Bilbo' memories are already faded."

"Yes." Gandalf nodded.

"What happens to me now?"

"You go home now John."

"Good, it's… Good. I'm going to miss this all you know?" he chuckled.

Gandalf smiled. "I hope that you don't regret this."

John shook his head. "No, it was right thing to do, I know now. Though Smaug… He…"

Gandalf frowned. "I wanted to ask. What happened with him? You were so broken when he died, I can't understand."

It took some time to John to answer. "First, I didn't either. But then I remembered what you said about souls. Some are same, shared between realities. Like me and Bilbo's. Some are bonded other ways. Like Bilbo's and Thorin's. When I woke, there were couple days before it disappeared also. That bound belonged to them, not to me and Thorin. But I noticed the same thing between me and Smaug."

Gandalf was bit awed of the idea.

"Maybe… Do you think that I can find him? Back at home?" John asked.

"Yes, yes you can. By all the good what you have done, I truly hope you find him. You said that there are no dragons?"

"No, so I hope he's a man, or a woman, don't matter. How are the boys? Fili and Kili? The others?"

Gandalf looked up, scanning the camp and upcoming warriors. Healers running to aid them. Some people were starting to cook. No army walk with empty stomach.

"Alive as long as I know. Wounded, most of them. Do you thing you can…" Gandalf looked down and saw that the hobbit's eyes were already closed and there was happy smile on his lips. The wizard sighed and touched his forehead with his fingers.

"Good luck to your travels my friend. And thank you that you helped us."


	6. Too late

This actually was one of the first Hobbit stories what I came up…

#

**Too late, but not always**

It is too late, he though when he took the small child on his arms. He had never seen this tiny child but knew that he must be a hobbit. The snow was covered in blood. There was young lady, whose throat was cut open, but it was sure that that same woman had slayed the two wolfs, to protect her child. Child who has barely alive.

"It's alright, everything will be alright." Dwalin whispered when he carried the child toward the Hobbiton, though he doubted that the tiny creature would not survive from blood loss.

"Mum…."

"She… She was brave."

The child was oddly silent and Dwalin looked at him. He looked the eyes full of pain.

"Don't leave me, please." The child whispered and Dwalin pit back his sop. "I'm." He promised and the child actually smiled before closed his eyes.

Dwalin walked, and run when he could until he saw the lights from the hills.

"There, we are there. Hear me? You are safe now."

But the child didn't answer. He lay motionless on dwarf's arms, too tiny and young and too broken to live. Dwalin walked, now slowly, to the nearest door that he happened to see.

The young woman who opened the door and looked up him with confusion, screamed when Dwalin lowered the child on the floor of too cold smial.

"Two wolfs. It was over when I got there. His mother, she didn't… He… I don't think…"

But the woman didn't seemed to hear, she was on her knees above the child and Dwalin backed off. He couldn't stay.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before he left.

#

Dwalin smiled to Bilbo who was just sitting and watching how Thorin fell asleep again. He was glad that this time he had succeed to save the little hobbit.

"Now, let me see that head of yours." Oin set the clean supplies beside the hobbit who sighed tiredly.

"It's nothing."

"It's nothing if I say so. Now, out of that mithril armour, I want to see that you don't hide anything. I saw you taking one nasty blow on your side and it took some time to you to rise after that."

Bilbo winched but stood and started to undress. His clothes were stained with blood and dirt, and his hands were shaking when he tried to loosen the ties. Dwalin was fast to help him.

"I go see if I find some clean clothes. Dwalin, make sure he wash up." Oin muttered and hurried away.

"Ay ay." Dwalin watched the clothes. "Don't think that any of these is good anymore to use."

"No." Bilbo pushed up the last layer of his shirts and Dwalin hide his grimace. Under all those clothes and armour, Bilbo was just too thin and his body was covered with some nasty bruises, old and new.

"I think some are fractured." Bilbo muttered when he tried his right side. "But nothing is broken."

Dwalin fingered gently over the ribs and nodded. "Nothing serious." Then is eyes met old scars his hips. Like something was ribbed open the flesh. Bilbo noticed his staring.

"I meant to thank you, but I never actually got any good chances and I wasn't even sure first that it was you." Bilbo whispered and Dwalin freeze.

"What do you mean?"

"These scars are from when I was just young lad from Fell Winter when my mother was killed by wolfs. I almost lost my life then too, if not one wandering dwarf."

Dwalin met Bilbos eyes, not fully understanding.

"He… he died."

"No, he didn't. Thank you Dwalin, that you saved my life back then."

"How?"

"My aunt is great healer. Although we lost many that winter, she somehow managed to save me. She had lost her child and husband just week before and refused to lose me too. It took almost year, and then other year before I could walk again. Now I just know when the weather chance and winter times are painful, but I have some herbs."

"That young lass was your aunt?"

"Yes. She told me how you just gave me to her and disappeared again. She also though me dead first but in the warm and light of the smial she noticed that somehow I was alive."

"Thank Mahal." Dwalin put his hand over Bilbo's temple and put their forehead together gently and closed his eyes. "I never forged that night. I had seen many things through the years, wars and fights, so many are lost, but you… When I hold you and told that it was alright, how you just asked to me to be there…"

First time in years Dwalin cried.

"Thank you my friend." Bilbo smiled. "And again you saved my life."

"You have saved my life many times over, remember that." Dwalin reminded him and laughed a bit. He stepped back when Oin came in again. The old dwarf looked the two of them but didn't said anything, his main focus at Bilbo.


	7. Marry You

_This is my AU version of first meeting where Smaug never happened and Bilbo's life was bit different. _

#

When Bungo Baggins married Belladonna Took, all hobbits remembered that day and wondered would it last long even though they were very much in love.

When Bella Baggins nee Took gave birth to their son, again everyone wondered what kind of child Bilbo Baggins would be.

But Bilbo was very much perfect combination of Harfoots from Baggins' side and adventurous like all Fallohides from his Took's side.

Bungo taught everything what he knew and so did Bella, when she got to know that she would never have another child. She never cried because of it, neither did Bungo and even tough Bilbo was almost spoiled he was eager to please his parents and his adventurous mind was hungry of all kind of knowledge. Like all Baggins he was fond of arts and music and knowledge of all kind. And like Tooks, he wanted to see and hear and he was well liked around the Shire and Bree and spoke many languages.

Bungo died during the Fell Winter when he joined to bounders to defend the Shire from wolfs. Belladonna who was also part of the bounders, wounded and died during the following summer. People said that more likely she died because of broken heart than the wound.

They were right.

But before she died, she told about her last adventure to his son from time before she married Bungo.

She told about dwarf who she saved, and who in turn saved her.

She told about promise what she had made.

"I promised that some day one of my child would marry one of his."

"Mother…"

"Listen, you don't have to keep that promise because I never carried another child but you. It's your choice, and it's his choice if he wants to fulfil the contract if you ever go there."

"I, leaving the Bag End?" Bilbo choked and Belladonna laughed.

"Oh my boy, I know you too well. Although I was the one who always ventured to the outside of Shire, your father was more dreamer than I never was. And you, my dear Bilbo, are our child. It's your choice, your life, and you do what ever you want, but keep my promise in your mind. If even one of his children is like him, you'll be happy."

Bilbo watched his mother, understanding something,

"You loved him."

"Very much, but I loved your father more and I was already engaged. And now I see my love again."

So died Belladonna Baggins nee Took end of summer.

Next spring Bilbo Baggins closed the green door of the Bag End and left it behind.

Eight years later he arrived to Erebor and bowed to its King and his children.

"I'm Bilbo Baggins, son of Belladonna Baggins nee Took from the Shire of West. I have become to fulfil her promise if you still want to accept it."

Everyone looked at the King, who looked at hobbit with some awe. The King stepped forward to greet him.

"Master Baggins, look at me." He said in quiet voice and Bilbo raised his gaze to meet the dwarf who his mother had loved.

"How old are you?"

"In three months thirty-three, your majesty."

"And where is Bella?"

"Died eight years ago."

The King closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them again, they were filled with tears. "And your siblings?"

"I have no one but cousins."

"Is there anyone to speak of your behalf?"

"The Ur'brothers from Ered Luin. They are my shield'brothers and Bifur had adopted me as his son because even among my people, I'm still underage like you seem to know."

The King looked the hobbit very carefully.

"You remind me very much of your mother, though I see something else there. Your father I think, though I never met him. Never wanted to, why should I, stole your mother from me. Very well, who you wish to marry?"

Bilbo blushed and lowered his gaze. "One, of your, hmm, son, your majesty, if, if… I don't even know… I, like men more." Even his ear tips were red now.

The King smiled and turned to watch his two sons and finally gesturing his oldest to step forward.

"Thorin, come here."

Bilbo couldn't look up, he just couldn't, but could see pair of boots to stop before him.

"Master Baggins, you have solved one of my greatest problems according my son Thorin." The King spoke in low voice again.

"Father?" Thorin asked nervously and the King looked at his son.

"You have reached your prime my son, and there are those who want me marry you to their daughters. But we all know that you can't find satisfaction from them. "

"Father…"

"They want you because you are the heir of the crown. They want their blood in the throne so that they can get some influence over the kingdom. But Dis has already two sons, so I don't see why you can't find some happiness from your marriage."

Thorin just stared his father.

"So I will fulfil the contract from my behalf." King's voice rose again. "Have you the bead Master Baggins?"

Bilbo raised his jacket's sleeve and around his wrist was wrapped a braid of hair and two beads.

"The blue one." King smiled and Bilbo hurried to take the braid off.

"Your bead my son."

Thorin stared his father, then the small creature before him, who still hadn't looked at him even once, then he just nodded, sensing that this way he was saving his own skin from other kind of forced marriage. He took the chane around his neck and took the mithril bead. Same time one of the dwarfs from back stepped beside them laying his hand to hobbit's shoulder.

"_Bilbo, my son, is this what you truly want?"_

Bilbo looked his adopter father and shield'brother and could just nod, and then he finally looked his husband-to-be and everything else dimmed away.

As in custom on arranged marriage the parents of children would braid the bead to other. So the King braided the mithril bead to Bilbo's bit too short hair, and Bifur the blue one to Thorin's.

"I loved your mother very much and I would have married her if he had been free to take." The king whispered to Bilbo, who barely seemed to notice what was going on. "Those beads what you carry, belonged to my mother. I never gave them to my wife because also my marriage was arranged and I never truly loved her. But I loved your mother, she was my One. And I can see that you will make my son happy."

"_If you hurt him, prince and heir of crown or not, I will break you."_ Bifur muttered but then noticed that Thorin just stared Bilbo and then Bifur smiled knowing that gaze. "_Greet your One, make him happy._"

Thorin opened his mouth but couldn't find any word. Bilbo looked helplessly at him and Thorin dropped on his knee and bowed.

"My One." He whispered and around the Hall already whispering dwarves yelped at the statement.

Bilbo fainted first time in his life.


	8. Can't remember you today

_AU after BOTFA_

_**Can't remember you today**_

Oh, he knew he was forgetting something when the dwarf placed the thick furry coat over his shoulder.

"You shouldn't be here Master Baggins, your feet can't hold this coldness."

"Yes, sure, right. Wanted to see the sky. So blue. So clear today. Thank you… Thorin?"

The king smiles. His smile's sad. "Let's go home."

#

Day by day he's forgetting more and more. The blow to the head doing its deed slowly but surely.

There are mornings when he can't remember where he is. Days which case he can't remember his friends' faces or names.

Nights when he wakes up screaming but not remembering anything but pain and blood around him.

There are quiet evenings beside the fireplace with the royal family and he knows that they, whoever they are, are his family now. He stares the game before him, knowing that once he was unbeaten and now he can't remember how to move the piece.

It's maddening.

He sees the gazes, the pitying and sad looks, but he forgets them too.

Slowly his mind retreats.

#

Thorin pushes the door open and sees that Bilbo is awake, sitting on his bedside. He sees the scars over the back and how tiny Bilbo is now. So skinny and pale.

"Bilbo?"

The hobbit turns his head, looks at him, not recognize him, opens his mouth but there are no words and he frowns and his mind seems to slip away again.

Thorin sits beside of him sighing and takes hold of his friend's hand. It's no use to say anything anymore. The Bilbo who they knew had gone long time ago.

"I only wish that you're happy." Thorin murmurs.

There's no answer and he doesn't expect it.

Bilbo can't remember how to speak.

Slowly Thorin lets the hand and rises and walks away to let others know that there is nothing left anymore. He stops at the door but refuse to look back, so he walks out.

He can't see how Bilbo slowly turns to stare the hand what Thorin had hold moment ago and his mouth form Thorin's name.


	9. When he met his mother

_Thorin, Belladonna friendship_

**When he met his mother... and when he met his fate**

He heard his name first time from his mother.

"I'm going to name him Bilbo."

They shared the small camp near the Bree. The young hobbit lady Belladonna and a wandering dwarf smith Thorin.

Thorin smiled.

"You can say that it's a boy?"

"We always can." The lady caressed his small round belly.

"I hope that he'll carry your spirit." Thorin smiled thinking what kind of name was Bilbo, but he couldn't just ask about it.

"I hope he carry his father's wisdom and never Took's wanderlust." Belladonna sighed.

"Wanderlust?" Thorin asked when he poked the fire.

"To hobbits it's more sickness than anything, especially for Tooks like me. But we settle down, usually, when we marry. And I married a Baggins from all the hobbits. This child will tame me. Eventually." Belladonna laughed cheerfully.

"I have a feeling that nothing can tame you or your child who ever the father is. He didn't come with you?" Thorin's eyebrow rose and Belladonne laughed.

"Like I said, he's a Baggins, and he's gentlehobbit. He's now the Lord of Bag End and heir of great lands. He's busy enough me hovering over him."

"He must love you much or not at all to left you leave traveling alone." Thorin frowned. Among dwarves leaving a woman, _a pregnant woman_, alone in the wild was unheard thing.

Belladonna smiled, looking the distance, seeing the Shire.

"He knows me, and he loves me, and he waits me knowing that the day will come that I don't leave anymore. He'll be happy to hear. He wondered if this'll be my last journey to Rivendell. And he was right. He's always right."

"Then I wish you a happy life." Thorin bowed lightly. "And offer my protection over the child if it ever comes to need."

Belladonne started to laugh and her laugh was like series of little bells and Thorin couldn't but think would the child inherit that laugh.

"Oh, silly dwarf, but I accept because you can never be sure what will happen. And to own an ally among the dwarves is something to hold dear."

"Not sure that I have never heard anyone describe that like that way." Thorin smiled.

"Frieds," Belladonna looked the dwarf looking suddenly very serious, "are always cherished and hold dear among as."

#

Thorin was near the Bree when he was called to Hobitton to meet one Bilbo Baggins and celebrate his birth.

He met his fate that day, never actually realizing it.

He left to Iron Hills that night and was back thirty years later to hear that his friend Belladonna Baggins and her husband had died ten years earlier during the Fell Winter and he found young hobbit lad alone in a big smial.

.

.

..

_This is one of those stories that I think I someday write bit more. Maybe._


	10. Mr Underhill?

_In this, Dis is travelling back to Erebor with other dwarves after the battle. Just very loose idea again when I'm thinking about new fic. _

_AU_

_Dis & Mr. Underhill/Bilbo?_

#

Dis looked the hobbit.

Not young, not old, in his prime. Blond curly hair what was maybe bit longer than what she was used to seeing with hobbits. His smile was polite and warm, but it didn't quite reach the eyes. The clothes were reasonable to travel being good quality but worn, and of course there was no shoes so she could see some old burn marks.

There was hunting knife hanging from his belt and the handle and the holster looked old. The two ponies were lightly packed, but Dis saw the bow and quiver with mixed-looking arrows. And was that sword's handle wrapped in old rags hidden middle of the blankets?

"I heard that you are travelling through the mountains to Erebor. I wish to join your caravan." His voice was little drained. "Been on my road alone over month now, though that some company could do good."

"What business do you have the other side of the Misty Mountains Master Underhill?" She was curious and bit suspicious. The hobbits rarely left the Shire, but sure, over the years she had met some, even so far south as Anfalas. Those were usually part of Took clan and when they left the Shire, they never returned there at whatever reason.

"I promised to meet my friend at Old Ford. Then I travel to Esgaroth where I have some things to deal. I own some good grapevines." The hobbit smirked.

"But you're not coming from the Shire right now."

"Oh, I went to see Lord Elrond when he called me. Somehow he had got to know that I was on the way to the East. So I picked some letters to deliver." the hobbit shrugged.

Dis eyebrow rose a bit when she heard that. The hobbits were peaceful people who rarely did business but some men near the Bree or with some dwarves from Blue Mountains, reason why Dis actually knew about hobbits more than many could say. True that she knew that elves usually went through the Shire on their way to West, but actually _know_ Lord Elrond. Well, she had to admit that she didn't know much about hobbits, just what she had picked up from her travels.

"Well, the East Road is free to travel. You can come along us if you so wish but I if you travel with us, there is some rules and things to do."

The hobbit just nodded.

"I can hunt pretty well. Have to when you live alone in wild and on the roads. I'm quiet on my feet. I tell good tales but I'm poor player. I can cook pretty much anything and I know herbs and healings. And I can fight."

Again Dis' eyes marked the sword. Maybe the hobbit was ex-bounder, could explain a lot.

"Well then. Welcome to our Company."

"Thank you, lady Dis." the hobbit bowed and was fast gone with his ponies.

"Who was that?" young dwarf asked when Dis still looked after the hobbit.

"Master Underhill. He will join us when we cross the mountains. Keep your eyes on him Gimli. I have a feeling that he's not what he says he is."

"Bad or good thing?"

"I do not know, and it worries me." Dis murmured.

"Well, maybe he behaves enough around us. Hobbits generally are good people." the youngling said and Dis smiled.

"True they are. But in every basket are some bad apples."

#

Master Underhill truly was a good story teller. He knew lot and lot of stories around elves and dwarfs what surprised them but also delighted the travelers. His hobbit songs were happy and light-weighted.

One evening one of the youngest asked the big question.

"Do you know any stories from Thorin Oakenshield's company?"

The hobbit looked at the child and there was a shadow behind his eyes, but it went over fast and Dis though had she imagined it.

"Yes, I know some stories. Who don't? They are legends!"

"And was that true that there was a hobbit as a fourteenth member of them?"

That stopped Dis. She had forgotten that completely. The hobbit slowly nodded.

"Yes. There was. One of my relative from my Took's side. Mister Bilbo Baggins, Master of Bag End." the hobbit eyes were bit glassy by now.

"Is he there, in Erebor? Are you going to see him?" Gimli who actually truly liked the hobbit, asked.

"Oh, mister Baggins left after the battle, but he never reached his home either."

"What? Why?" were chorus of voices and Dis noticed that not all of them came from the younglings. The hobbit met their gazes steadily, his smile sad.

"He died in Rivendell at the next spring. He never recovered from his wounds."

There was a deep shocked silence over the camp.

"I though that they all survived." Dis said quietly suddenly realizing that did his brother and her sons know?

Master Underhill shook his head sadly.

"I never met him, not after he inherited his father as a young age. Heard about him from Elrond."

"Why did he left if he was so badly wounded?" Dis asked. _I though my sons wrote that he was well when he departed. Maybe they didn't knew?_

The hobbit looked the curious eyes of younglings and sighed.

"You surely have heard stories about the Arkenstone and what happened when the burglar betrayed your King?"

"Yes?"

"What about that?"

"You have to remember that Mister Baggins was that burglar. King Thorin banished him from Erebor. He still stayed with men and elves and fight against the darkness, but after that he went with the elven king Thranduil who tried to heal him. When it came clear that it was a futile effort Mister Bilbo wanted to see his home once more. Gandalf the Grey took him over these mountains but their journey ended in the Rivendell. Bilbo died. He never saw his home again, what he had left to help Thorin to gain back a home to his people."

Some of the little ones started to cry.

"I didn't know." Dis whispered. "But didn't Thorin apologized from mister Baggins? Or so I heard."

The hobbit shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, but, could you stay after what happened?"

She shook her head. The hobbit smiled and sighed.

"He went with his own free will. Maybe he never actually realized what he signed under but I'm sure that he never near the end actually regretted his decision. He was, like I, half Took. And his mother was legendary Belladonna Took. Oh, what stories that woman created. And what a scandal she was!"

So he told the tale of one Belladonna Baggins nee Took, but Dis only smiled when she half heartily flistened him.

No, she was sure that Thorin didn't know. Or any of them until maybe Balin.

#

_Let me know if there is some ideas to small one shot..._


	11. Stay with me

AU where the Five Armies is against the dragon and the orc with help of the hobbits

Very random idea again

Arranged marriage between Thorin and Bilbo

Sadness warning!

#

Stay with me…

#

When they all were gone Thorin just stood there collecting his though readying himself to the battle.

"You have no much time Thorin." Small and very quiet voice said behind him from the darkness of the tent. Thorin sighed when he turned to meet his new husband and offered his hand to the hobbit.

"So not good news from you?"

The hobbit, smaller than him, his clothes dirty and his golden hair lacked its usually shining and curliness.

Bilbo Baggins, Lord of Bag End of the Shire, grandson of current Thain of Hobbits and now Consort of King of Erebor Thorin Oakenshield, seemed to lost his smile days ago after he had came with his comrades to help Erebor.

In one option, one of the royal members had to marry to the family of Thains.

So there had been small ceremony and long night when they were just talked and talked and Thorin had finally fallen in sleep his new husband on his arms.

The small and quiet hobbits were been the critical point on this long war against Smaug and the orcs. They were scouted ahead and collected the information from enemy army.

And they had almost lost half of them by now when the final battle was coming.

Thorin kissed Bilbo's forehead.

"No, not good news." Bilbo murmured shivering when he pressed against the dwarf. Thorin hold him.

"We will win Bilbo. After that we have all the time finally be together. Or, if you want, you can go back to Shire…"

"No, don't say that. Erebor is my home now." Bilbo looked up and smiled. "The home is where the heart is, Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin blinked and then smiled.

"Can I truly hope that you want to stay with me?" His thump swiped the dirt from the cheek and finally Bilbo smiled.

"After these weeks I have noticed that you are everything what I can hope from my husband." Bilbo smiled and let out small moan when Thorin's hand went over his ear. "Thorin…"

"After this all, we will spent our wedding night properly and I learn everything about you, my husband." Thorin's head bent down…

"Uncle, they are here!"

Thorin let go of his husband and turned to see Fili who had stepped inside.

"Very well, we…" Thorin nodded turning again to see his husband who had already left, disappeared into the night like a shadow. In his mind he said a small prayer to Mahal asking him to protect his husband. He grabbed his sword and checked his armor.

"Ready Uncle?" Fili looked bit nervous when he watched his uncle moving around the tent.

"Ready, lets go."

#

The battle was hell on earth.

But they win.

#

Thorin opened his eyes and the pain was just dull ache around him.

"Hush now, it's alright Thorin. Fili and Kili are both alive and yourself are going to survive."

"Bilbo…" Thorin sighed with relief.

"Oh Thorin, you truly scared me."

"Bilbo… Stay… Stay with me…"

"Always, Thorin, always."

First time Bilbo kissed him and smiling Thorin fell back in sleep.

When he next time woke up, Dwalin was there, half sleep in small chair beside the bed.

"Bilbo…" Thorin called and with startle Dwalin woke up.

"Don't move Thorin, I call Oin to see you."

"Bilbo… He was just here, where…?"

"Calm down, please. Bilbo…" Dwalin's voice broke suddenly and he looked elsewhere and Thorin frowned.

"What? Dwalin, where is Bilbo? Is something happened? Dwalin?"

"Thorin, Bilbo… We found Bilbo… He never survived back… I'm sorry."

"What? But… I saw him. Here."

"Thorin, please, listen, he died before the last battle, he never survived back from his last trip to the High Hills."

"No…"

In the tend, before the battle.

"No…"

"Calm down Thorin, you can't."

"NO! He promised… He said… He promised… He promised to stay…"

"Oin!"

"BILBO!"

"Dwalin, keep him down!"

"No, nonono… Bilbo, Bilbo…"

#

Fili looked his uncle then Oin.

"Will he…"

"No. The wounds are not so bad but the news about Bilbo… He didn't took it well."

Fili sighed.

"I'm sorry lad."

"I'm sorry too. When I saw him at the tent before the battle I though that something was bit amiss. He said that Bilbo was there?"

"So he says."

"I never saw anyone but… I could swear that I could smell flowers, roses."

"So, he stayed with him like he promised." Oin murmured and walked away. Fili stared for a moment his uncle but the Dwalin called him and he stepped outside. When the tent's curtain closed behind him he smelled it again.

Flowers.

Roses. Lilies. And many others.

Thorin died that night smile on his lips.


	12. Rest my love

Thilbo, Major Character Death

AU

#

**Rest my love**

They all noticed how Bilbo got tired easily day by day when the winter came. Thorin knew that his husband had spoken to the healers, but they hadn't found anything wrong from hobbit.

It was the age and the old wounds, Bilbo said smiling, his eyes bit dreamy that evening when he apolized and retreated to bedroom to rest for night.

He was eighty, though he didn't looked like one being so old.

Thorin nodded and kissed him, promising to come soon. When he finally that night reached their chambers, the fire had warmed the place and Bilbo seemed to be deep in sleep on their bed, curled above the blankets, only warm towel around him, his hair still wet.

The King smiled and sat on the edge of bed.

"Bilbo, move that we can go under the blankets, it's bit warmer if… Bilbo?"

His skin was cold and the lips blue. The chest didn't rose or fell. Bilbo didn't reacted to Thorin's voice or touches.

"Oh Bilbo." Thorin sobbed when he collected the small hobbit on his arms. He stayed like that whole night, whispering memories through the years to his husband's pointed ears.

When the morning came, Dwalin came to search them.

"Call Fili and Kili." Thorin only said and Dwalin bowed his head in sorrow.

They all had known that from all of them, Bilbo would likely to be first of them to left due his race. Balin and Oin were old, but still alive, and it was unsure how they would react to this news. Or anyone of the Company.

Thorin knew what he had to do and slowly he started the preparations.

He dressed Bilbo to his white shirt. There wasn't very much to clean because Bilbo had washed before bed, his braids were already undone.

He collected all the items what were necessary and let Fili and Kili to carry them, when he picked up his so light husband.

Out of the chambers they walked, where all Bilbo's friends were waiting.

No words were said when they followed their King through the corridors and walkways and the news of Consort's death spread fast through the Erebor.

It was silent when Thorin reached the Hall of Memories, deep inside the Lonely Mountain, and lay Bilbo to the white marble table.

Cloth by cloth, item by item, he continued to dress Bilbo. He braided his golden hair with one single braid only but it said all what mattered.

_My King._

_My Husband._

_My Beloved._

_My Heart._

_My One._

In bead, made of Arkenstone, was mark of House of Durin and Thorin's name.

The crown was light, thin mithril circle with golden leaves.

The Sting on his hands lay on his chest, what was protected Thorin too many times over the years.

The Ring in silver chain around his neck.

The mithril shirt what had saved Bilbo so many times.

The Consort's ring and Belladonna's wedding ring he removed, giving the other to his heir Fili and other to Kili.

He kissed the cold lips one last time.

"Bilbo Baggins from the Shire, Master of Bag End of Hobbiton, Line of Thains, The Consort of Erebor, My husband and One, had died."

They could hear the bells and the bangs from the mines and forges deep inside the Mountain calling everyone to mourn the lost.

But Bilbo's last place wasn't inside the cold rock and stone. His place was in the garden what he had crated outside the Mountain for everyone to joy.

To this occasion, Gandalf and elves came and the King of Dale and the ambassadors from other kingdoms.

And above his grave Thorin planted the oak seedling, because after he had lost his oak shield Bilbo had been King's shield.

When he finally returned to the Mountain, two hobbits were waiting him, cousins of Bilbo.

"I'm Ferumbras Took, and this young one is Frodo Baggins, who was coming to live with you when the news reached us. His parents died and Bilbo promised to take care of him. But now…"

"He's welcome to stay with me." Thorin smiled to the youngling. "If he wants. What do you say, Frodo Baggins?"

"I…" Frodo looked back at his cousin but then again the king. "I stay. Uncle wanted me to be here. I want to stay."

"Then follow me. There are things he surely wanted you to get."

So Frodo Baggins gained the Ring, and the mithril shirt and the Sting.

But that was other life and story to tell.


	13. Forever

"I do not care, just deal him and get out of my sigh." Thorin roared and turned to leave. Fili frowned and then nodded to Kili who stepped forward but Thorin didn't looked anymore, didn't pay any more attention to hobbit or his nephews.

But he heard the burglar's panicked voice.

"Thorin, wait!"

He heard the sound of steel when it was withdrew from it sheath.

"I'm sorry Bilbo." Kili said.

"Kili? No. Fili? Please, no…"

His voice cut down and Thorin turned to look, not really realizing what he had heard.

What he saw was Kili holding Bilbo on tight hug, Bilbo's head looking over the young dwarf's shoulder, his eyes expanded searching Thorin.

First he looked surprised, then just sad when his eyes started to close.

He jerked awkwardly and Thorin realized that his nephew had yanked his long knife back and aside.

The bloodied knife fell on the ground with a doomed clunk and its sound echoed around the Great Hall.

All the dwarves were unmoving figures around them, just Kili holding Bilbo more tightly on his fierce hug.

Bilbo coughed.

Thorin blinked.

Blood on the hobbit's lips.

"The conviction for the betrayal is death and it will be put in action immediately. That is the law of Erebor." Fili's voice was cold and powerful and Thorin remembered the times when he had taugh those ancient laws to him, to the crown prince of Erebor.

Bilbo's head was resting now powerless against Kili's.

"No…" Thorin stepped forward.

Bilbo's eyes closed and slowly Kili lowered the hobbit on the cold stone floor.

Blood.

His whole stomach and chest was in blood.

"No…"

Thorin staggered.

Kili felt the pulse and sighed, still kneeling turned to look his uncle.

"Your Majesty. It is done. He's dead."

"He got more mercy than what was his crime." Dwalin gruntede.

"No…" Thorin whispered and suddenly he rushed forward, dropped on his knees, his hands hovering over Bilbo, soiling his own hand on his blood.

"NO! Bilbo… By Mahal… Bilbo… No, not this… Nothing like this… No, no no no…" He muttered his hands cupping Bilbo's face. "Bilbo?"

There was no movements, no answers.

Thorin started to cry.

"Bilbo… What I have done to you?" He collected the body on his arms, cracking over still warm body, like Bilbo was just in sleep.

"Bilbo." He kissed his forehead. "My Bilbo. My One. My love. No, don't leave me. I'm sorry… I'm sorry… Forgive me. Wake up Bilbo. Wake up. Please, please Bilbo."

"Well, that truly did the job." Someone whispered on his ear and Thorin froze. He looked Bilbo's face, saw him looking him sadly but also with love and adoration.

"You… You are… alive."

"Just a trick." Kili grinned from other side of Bilbo and Thorin felt himself just numb.

"You tricked me."

"Though that it was last chance to bring you back from that madness." Fili kneeled beside his brother, looking carefully his uncle. "I'm sorry."

Bilbo's hand was warm and alive when he touched Thorin's chin demanding him to look at him.

"Sorry love, you were gone so far and… I was afraid that I would lose you, we truly tried everything what we knew."

And Thorin took him in fierce hug.

"You're alive. You're alive." He muttered Bilbo's golden hair and Bilbo hugged him back.

"Yes I'm. And you are well again."

"What if… What if…"

"It worked, does anything else matters?"

"No. Will you stay beside me?"

Bilbo sighed. "Forever Thorin. Forever."


	14. Bilbo's music

**_Bilbo's music_**

Thorin felt himself tired. He had withdrawn on the dark corner of the Great Hall watching as the last celebrating men, elves and dwarves slowly slipped away. It was well past of midnight and the Yule celebrating was first big festive on Erebor and it had taken lot of work from everyone but everything had eventually went smoothly.

The King under the Mountain sigh and noticed that there wasn't many left, mainly the Company was present and their families whom had come from Ered Luin only some weeks ago. His sister Dis was fussing over her sons and the princes seemed finally found some peace after the war. Thorin was grateful that Dis had come so soon, though main reason had been that they didn't know then would the younglings survive from their injuries. But all of them had pushed through. Not one had gone without injury, and how much Thorin hated to think about it, even their burglar had been found after the battle unconscious from the head wound.

It hurt to think. Thorin had though he would die along his nephews and Bilbo was unconscious and he couldn't say anything, beg his forgiveness and never get any answers.

There was quiet, very careful clang, then another, and suddenly Thorin realized that someone was actually started to fumble a tune from the piano. No one had in whole evening played it although someone had dragged it to the stand night before where the musicians played. Thorin had though that it had been mistake or someone had just wanted to show it around. The piano was old and Thorin could remember that only his grandmother was ever played it, it wasn't an instrument familiar to dwarves, it was men's creation but grandmother had loved it, her unusual long and thin fingers perfect to play it.

And now someone was playing it, the hold more and more confident until there was some kind of note, but then it stopped just as quickly as it had started and Thorin felt himself disappointed. He realized that he actually wanted to hear someone to play it. He rose and picked up his empty cup and froze when he heard it again.

Now it was lot more confident. Someone was actually playing a song, but soon there was other instrument what joined in and the piano fell to the background although its sound remained still very powerful, guiding the violin.

It was a sad song, very sorrowful and Thorin just listened the powerful music what filled the Hall. Slowly he walked forward to look, who were the players and was shocked to see that the man behind the piano was actually Bard and the one playing the violin was Bilbo.

The hobbit stood there his posture straight but relaxed beside the piano, only left side of him visible to the audience. He wore only simple white shirt what was too loose around his too thin body, his hair too long to hobbit where he now wore some braids. The fading light of torches colored his hair with gold and Thorin couldn't tier his eyes from his friend.

The past two months have been hard to all of them and to the hobbit who had suffered badly from his wound what first was looked very minor but was soon came very dangerous and eventually hampered Bilbo's normal life.

Thorin could hear it, how Bilbo poured all his feelings to his music. How much he longed to see the sun and not only feel it warmness on his skin. He will never would look over the Hobbitton from his door's steps or see the flowers and trees how they would bloom and see the colors of the world. To Bilbo everything was now dark, his eyesight lost forever.

And yet there was still something hopeful in his music, that after everything he hadn't given up his hope despite how much he was longing back to his normal peaceful life along his garden and scrolls and maps. He still had his friends, he still had his life and he still had his music. They all had lost so much and Bilbo, Bilbo was still standing alongside of them and Thorin smiled. First time in very long time he felt himself relax.

Bilbo had forgiven him and promised to stay with them over the winter and maybe longer and Thorin would do everything to make him stay permanently and make Bilbo a new home where he could be safe and surrounded with new family and friends.

With that though he stood there just listening imagining the blue sky and feeling finally at peace.

The piano stopped, but Bilbo continued alone until the last sorrowful note was left behind to echo around the Hall and the Erebor.

Then there was only silent after that.


	15. My turn to say goodbye

_mpreg! Bilbo, my first ever!_

_post-BOTFA, everyone lives_

_WARNINGS! _

_It's bit heavy reading this time and not so happy_

#

Oin sat behind his desk writing, sometimes glanced around the almost empty hall of healing and sighed. After three months of the battle only two beds were still occupied. Of course there were other injuries to treat all of the time, but it all was quiet down a bit. The remained dwarves were busy to clean and rebuilt the Mountain but now that the snow was landed heavily around them, there was no new newcomers and Dain was also left and took most of his owns with him. It wouldn't be until spring when the Mountain would be alive again.

So it was bit surprising and alarming when the heavy door was slammed open and Oin met Bilbo's eyes. The hobbit was leaning heavily against the doorframe hands curled around his waist.

"Oin…" his voice was weak with pain.

"Bilbo?" Oin was on the move and also his closest apprentice. Before they reached the hobbit, he was rolled to sit on the floor, his breathing discontinuous and deep like he couldn't breathe well. His eyes were frightened and there was pure hot pain to see.

Bilbo let out scream and bent over and Oin realized that his friend was bleeding.

"Help him in the bed Terin."

Terin, his apprentice just swiped the smaller man on his arms and carried him to the nearest bed. Bilbo screamed again and sobbed.

"No… Please no… Not this… no…"

"Bilbo, let me see. What happened?" Oin tried to locate the place where all the blood was coming and froze when he realized.

"Hurts…"

"Bilbo… Bilbo, look at me. How far you are?"

"After… Lake… Town…" Bilbo gritted his teeth to suppress his own screaming.

"Four months? Did you knew? You never said anything being a carrier."

"Didn't.. knew… Until… last week." Bilbo let out hysterical laugh and looked again straight to Oin and in Bilbo's voice he could hear the hobbit's relinquish. "I'm… loosing him."

"Who is the father?" Oin asked, he had a hunch but he wanted to be sure.

"Tho… rin." Bilbo sighed and lost his consciousness. Oin turned to see one of the others who had come to aid them.

"Call the king. Now!" And the he went to work to save his friend's life.

#

"What is it Oin? The healer you sent to fetch me was almost hysterical."

"Cannot blame him." Oin murmured cleaning his bloodied hand and noticed that Dwalin was also there with Balin. "To us to lose a child is something very terrible. And to know that that child who we lost today was yours my king, can be bit of frightening."

Thorin stared the old healer and blinked.

"What? Mine? Child? Oin, what…"

"Bilbo, he miscarriage. The child was yours."

Thorin swayed and Dwalin was suddenly there holding him up.

"Come with me. I think you want to see Bilbo."

Thorin couldn't say anything and followed like dream walker to the private side of the hall. Bilbo lay there and there was a small, too small bundle beside of him. He smiled when he saw Thorin.

"I wanted to be sure before I would have told you. I'm sorry."

Thorin kneeled beside the bed his hand hovering over the small bundle.

"I think the name Frerin would have been good."

"Oh Bilbo." Thorin blinked the tears away, focusing wholly to his small hobbit. And how small he was and pale.

"If I had known." Bilbo sighed. "He would be alive now."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I haven't been there with you."

Bilbo raised his hand and cupped Thorin's face. "Oh my king, you have a home to build, I understand that. It's alright."

"Our home. I want to give you a home. I want you to be my side until… until… Don't leave me now Bilbo. Not now." Thorin started to sob and Bilbo's thump swiped away the tear.

"Now it's me laying in this bed, saying my goodbye."

"No, Bilbo, no…"

"Hush. Find me a place in the sun. I miss the sun. Me and our son."

The hand slumped and Thorin stared Bilbo's empty eyes for a long time, not moving, crying silently.


	16. Letter

Thorin,

I though that there wouldn't be anything to me anymore, not until you came. Like a summer heat in early spring.

I looked over you on our road, at nights I dreamt about you, that we danced and laughed under the Party tree.

This year was happiest to me, because I met you and I got the chance to know you. Nothing else matters. Not the gold, the dragon, the battle, the hurt and how you casted me away.

Before, I wasn't happy. Just originally hobbit, nothing unusual, proper you would say, boring. Scholar, writer, linguist. Just me and my books and garden. I though it was enough. I was wrong.

Then came the dream of you and many times I though would it be enough. You, so beautiful and strong. And I went and destroyed everything to name to save you all.

How much I wish that it all had gone different. I'm sorry.

And still, I'm not sorry, because it saved you. I would do it again and again. Because whatever you would have offered, in the end it would be nothing. Not, because you would be dead.

Many asked me why. And always I say, because I love you.

They do not understand. I don't blame them. I move forward. And I move away from you as you wished.

I'm happy for you. You have home now. You have now safety to your people, a place to lay your head. I did what I promised and I saw that to its end, for a surprise for myself.

She was right, my mum, how unusual I'm. The hobbit who helped to reclaim the dwarven kingdom.

I don't know what I hoped. Well, maybe I hoped something, but it didn't turn that way. Because you are born to be the king to your people and I'm nothing but hopeless fool. You do not belong to me, to no one but your kingdom.

You have got everything what you hoped, what you wanted, and I got some nice memories under clear starry night sky. To think about that makes me both dazzled and dizzy.

But you and me, I realize now, wasn't never the opinion.

Now I maybe go home to live my life remembering you, or maybe I go South to see more.

Farewell, Thorin Oakenshield, live long life, remember me sometimes when the moon is full like that night. I will remember you, my heart may be broken but still alive.

Yours forever,

Bilbo Baggins


	17. FrerinBilbo

_AU, Smaug isn't yet came to Erebor._

_Frerin/Bilbo_

_very random idea again_

#

"Uncle Frerin is back!" Thorin could hear him yell and grimaced. Would the young prince ever act like a, well, prince, sometimes and stop messing around. But he was glad to hear that his brother was safely at home again after going far to the West to create some connections with the Shire and the Blue Mountains. What he didn't expect to see when he reached the gateway was a small young looking hobbit beside his brother. He was strange looking without a bear and his hair was short and feet bare. But other way he was easy to look, almost, beautiful.

"Thorin!"

They hugged and Frerin grinned. "I found him!"

Thorin frowned. "What you found?"

"Not what, him!" Frerin pointed the hobbit who looked up at Kili and Fili and it seemed that even Dis was charmed when her laugh echoed from the wall suddenly.

"My One Thorin. My One." Frerin whispered. Thorin paused. It was rare thing to find the One outside their own race and usually it meant something. But when it was Frerin, well, no one would be sure.

"So your meddling days are over then." Thorin grinned. Frerin sighed, but looked happy.

"Yes, though, he's young. It would take eight years before he's thirty-three, what means that he's in age that he can actually marry me."

"Long courting then brother. You learn patience." Thorin chuckled.

Frerin groaned and dragged his brother along him. "Let me to introduce you. Master Bilbo Baggins and my brother, crown prince of Erebor, Thorin."

They bowed and Thorin couldn't but wonder how well this tiny creature would fit among them under the Mountain.

#

He fit well with his knowledge of diplomacy with elves and men. He was scholar and linguist and could hide his hot temper under coolness. He and Kili were the best archers with their aim, and best friends. He was clever, overly so and more than once Thorin and Frerin could find themselves outwitted by the hobbit.

"Are you sure you want really marry him?" Thorin asked night before the wedding. Frerin just laughed.

It was year after that when the Smaug came.

#

Thorin found Bilbo with Oin and Thranduil. The hobbit had saved them all alongside of Kili and the king Girion. Three well aimed arrows were done the deed. But the hobbit looked wretched and tired. Oin was holding him up when Thranduil explained him something.

Frerin.

Thorin stopped and took deep breathe to calm himself. They had lost Dis' husband and their grandfather the day Smaug had attacked. Now they had lost their father too, and it seemed that they would lose Frerin.

Bilbo's legs betrayed him and Oin helped him to sit. It was then that Thorin noticed the angry red mark over Bilbo's eyes.

"Bilbo."

The hobbit turned his head slightly toward him and Thorin felt sick. Bilbo was blind.

"Frerin is dead." Bilbo announced. There was a long pause before anyone spoke, and that was Thranduil.

"I'm sorry for your lost your majesty."

Thorin swallowed the lump and nodded. Right, he was king now. "I'm grateful that you came to our aid."

The elf king looked briefly at the hobbit. "You are our ally. Now I have to see my people. We speak later on."

Thorin kneeled front of Bilbo, taking his hands on his own. "We have lost much today."

"Yes." Bilbo agreed and his hand found Thorin's cheek. "And we have time to mourn later, now we have some job to do."

"Always the reason behind us our dear Bilbo. But tell me, how bad is it, your eyes?"

"Gone, there's nothing anyone can do. Don't worry, I will survive."

#

Thorin remembered those words days later when they buried the hobbit alongside his husband. It was a lack of will and the infection what took Bilbo faster than anyone though. It hit hardest to them all. Bilbo whom life was already shorter than any dwarf's, was now dead.

#

_AN/ Maybe I should write something happy next (?)_


	18. We are born to die

_Modern AU_

_again, very random idea, one of what I think to expand someday, I truly like to do some modern setting AU hobbit_

#

_**We are born to die**_

.

Thorin glanced at the watch and frowned. His nephews were late. He leaned on his car's side and looked around the school's yard. There was someone else too waiting. The man was smaller and thin, but about his age. His hair was curly and blond and he looked more patient than Thorin himself.

Suddenly there was loud crash and joyous screams when some children appeared and suddenly Thorin's arms were full of fifteen years old twins.

"Sorry uncle…"

"But teacher was running late."

"And we got absolutely too much homeworks." Kili ended, and grinned when he turned his head and saw his friend speaking with the other man.

"Frodo!"

"Can you come?" Fili asked.

Frodo, dark haired youngster waved his hand and dragged along the blond man.

"Yes. I can come tomorrow."

"Great."

"Is around ten good?"

Frodo looked up and the man nodded, smiling. "I can drive you there, but you have to come back by yourself." His voice was soft when he looked the boy.

"Alright. Ten o'clock then." Frodo started to drag the man again past them before Thorin could say anything. He looked right at the green eyes.

"That's our new classmate." Fili started to explain.

"Frodo Baggins."

"And his cousin, or was he his parent's cousin?"

"He's Frodo's guardian."

"Because Frodo's parents are dead."

"At the car accident."

"Six month ago."

"Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins."

"Writer."

"Or so Frodo says."

"Never heard."

"But he writes under some other name though."

"But Frodo didn't said what name."

"He had promised not to tell."

Thorin listened the twins when he guided them to car and sat behind the wheel.

"Maybe I can speak with him tomorrow. You know, you could have asked if it was alright Frodo to come."

"But we have nothing to do tomorrow."

"So we though it is alright."

Thorin sighed when he looked the boys.

"Well, it's alright. And I'm bit of curious myself."

"Why?" Kili leaned forward.

Thorin smiled and turned away and started the car. "Just, he looks someone who I knew years ago."

"Really?"

"Maybe he's relative."

"Maybe." Thorin hummed, though he knew that this man was the very same, but ten years older, hair longer, voice more harsh.

But the eyes were same.

Those eyes who had looked at him behind the gun what had aimed toward Thorin's face.

Hard, cold, calculating eyes, though now they were filled with sadness.

Yes, he knew this man.

Thorin smiled.

#

_Ps. randomplotbunny, I'm thinking your last review. Maybe soon. It's half way writen already._


	19. At your service

Alright, I think this is overly dramatic but here we go…. (I just love that poster of Bilbo, MF looks so cool on it!)

#

**At your service**

I watched the hobbit standing there above everyone else in the Raven Hill. The battle was raging under his foots with full force.

The hobbit was only one from his race being there, part of the Thorin Oakenshield's Company, now banished from Erebor, but still there, now with the elven king Thranduil.

The small creature was holding his sword, Sting, I had heard the name and though that it suit. It was glowing with blue light. The hobbit was holding it loosely in his grip but ready to lift it up to kill. His green eyes roamed through the battlefield, searching something, or someone. Those eyes were hard but sad same time. Seemed that he was finally accepted his destiny after everything what he had gone through.

Slight wind made his cupper cold hair move and I could see silver bead shining in lonely braid over his right pointed ear. For a moment the clouds broke and there was a tiny slight of golden light and it shine over the hobbit and he blinked to see.

Mister Bilbo Baggins, Master of Bag End of Hobbitton from Shire, looked up and smiled. He lifted the sword's tip to the ground and kneeled and bowed his head. I could see the lips moving.

What was the vow that he was making, I couldn't even guess.

But then the moment was over and the sun was gone and Bilbo rose and watched something on his other palm, smiling wickedly. Once more the eyes roamed through the valley and now seemed to find what he was looking.

Sighing he looked back at the elves who were supposed to protect him, waved his hand to goodbye and in a blink was vanished from the sigh.

I blinked.

The hobbit was gone and there was a silver haired young elf running up the hill, searching him, calling his name.

After that I couldn't remember anything else but that I tried to keep myself alive and kill and kill and kill.

It was some time later, who knows who long, that I heard a yell.

"The Eagles are coming!"

And I lifted my gaze at the sky and indeed, the giant eagles were there, helping us. Then I turned to see the yelling and I saw the small hobbit, standing on the big rock, his blue coat covered in blood, the curly head now wet with grim.

There was a shout. Scream.

"BILBO!"

The hobbit never saw it coming. The flying rock hit his head and he flied through the air and disappeared on the sea of war.

After that the tide moved and we won.

We won and I was still alive. I found myself sitting on the fallen warg's carcass, trying to catch my breath.

"Bilbo! Bilbo, answer me!"

It was the King Under the Mountain. Searching his fallen companion.

"Bilbo!"

I rose, tired but still wanted to help.

"There, near the rock!"

The king turned to see me, then the rock and started to run.

"Bilbo!"

I followed slowly behind. There were others who were walking and running toward us.

"Thorin!"

"I can't find him, I can't see him, help me!" the King yelled, begging his friends to search the hobbit.

Finally we found him under dead orc.

He was unmoving and there were no signs of life in him. The king dropped on his knees and buried his face on the dirt and sobbed.

We watched the crying king who he had lost his love long before the battle and would never truly to apologize his actions what has cost so much misery to them all.

"Move away! Is he here? Let me see!"

It was the wizard, his eyes still burning the same light as his staff and sword. He kneeled down and looked at the hobbit, placing his hand over the face. Then he sighed and light dimmed and died away.

"I'm sorry my dear friend, that I wasn't here. I never though this day to come so soon. I though there would be more time to you." Gandalf murmured, his shoulders slumped and he looked old as time.

"My fault, my fault." The king whispered.

"No, it wasn't. He would be here whatever have happened because he was brave and wanted to see this to its end. May he rest in peace."

And the king howled his sorrow and I was sure it was heard through the valley.


	20. Sing our song

_The song is __Kaija Koo__'s __**Vihalla raivolla lämmöllä kaiholla / With hate with rage with warmness with languor**_

_My own translation, I do not own anything but I love this song_

#

_What if no one died._

_What if Bilbo didn't went back to home but travelled through the Middle Earth._

_What if Thorin loved the hobbit burglar._

.

_Six years after the Battle of Five Armies_

.

It was the first Inn for weeks during their travel to Gondor where they stopped. They were near their destination and so decided to stay over the night and rest properly. The Inn was full of people and it was bit difficult to find a place to eat and drink but, well, being dwarves they managed to do so. Peoples were cheering when music stopped.

"_Sing to us_!" they yelled at the player who the dwarves not saw thought the mass of larger and bigger bodies.

"Must be a good one." Ori noted and tried to seek out who was the master bard of the night.

"_The last one! Sing us!"_

There must be on some kind of signal because suddenly everyone started to calm down.

"Oh my dear fellows, it was hour ago when I song the last one!" The cheerful voice said and the dwarves suddenly froze. They looked each other with some horror and some with bit sadness, but Thorin, who had closed his eyes not believed whose voice he had just heard.

It couldn't be.

"So this will be the final!"

Not him.

There was some whispering going on when everyone settled down and Ori, still trying to find out who the bard truly was, let out low murmur of prayer, finally seeing him.

_Fervent beautiful drunkenness I remember it_

_The poor and the young one I knew once _

_Effervescent mad bold of course I remember it_

_Laughing man who got everything but broke it_

Thorin took deep breathe and slowly started to turn.

No one was watching him anymore.

They were watching the singer whom song was bit bold, but also very sad.

_My last song I sing to that man_

_My last song to the people's stupidity_

_With hate with rage with warmness with languor_

_I sing to our memory_

_With hate with rage with warmness with languor_

_For the love of the grandest_

It was Bilbo.

His hobbit.

Standing there and singing, not seeing the dwarves who were staring at him now.

He hadn't changed at all. Not a bit.

His hair copper and curly, his eyes greenest emeralds.

It hurt.

It hurt to see him again after these years apart.

_Cold and strange man of course I remember it_

_Changed man I knew once_

_I fall silent quietly crying because I knew it_

_People change but love is eternal_

It was about them.

About Thorin and Bilbo and their love.

Thorin who had wronged his only love.

Bilto who have left, not wanting to see Thorin ever again.

All people in the Inn could see how personal this song was and how the singer never truly looked anyone, his eyes looking somewhere very far away, remembering.

_My last song I sing to that man_

_My last song to the people's stupidity_

_With hate with rage with warmness with languor_

_I sing to our memory_

_With hate with rage with warmness with languor_

_For the love of the grandest_

When the song ended Thorin sink back to his seat and retreated into the shadows.

"Thorin…" Balin started but the King shook his head.

"No. Let him be. See, he is leaving. He hadn't seen us. Let it be. Please." his voice was broken and in his eyes they could see the longing.

"He looks well." Ori muttered.

Dwalin looked worriedly the young prince beside him.

"Kili…" his voice was full of warning and Kili looked up at him. "Don't."

Kili looked at his uncle.

"Go. Go after him. Please. Uncle. Or I go."

"No. I can't. I cannot face him after… after what I did."

Kili rose but Dwalin just pulled him back.

"No you don't lad."

"We lose him again." Kili's voice was pleading when he looked his mentor and friend.

"It isn't your job. It's Thorin's duty. He messed the things and this is his choice to do."

"Uncle…"

"No."

They fell in silence.


	21. Sleeping

He stood there, middle of his empty home, looking around, seeing the shadows that sometimes still scared him.

He couldn't remember why he was there, why he had come back at the Shire. There was nothing at him, not anymore, if ever had. The dreams haunted him. The face of the dwarf king still haunted him. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see Thorin.

And suddenly it wasn't so cold anymore.

Maybe he should write a letter.

If he could say, write it down, to send it.

Tell Thorin how much he was missing him, how much he loved the dwarf, how much he longed to see him again.

How much he wanted to forgive him.

Would Thorin answer? Would he feel the same? Why he hadn't said anything to Thorin before he left? Before he had run away, afraid of everything.

Like every night, he walked out of the smial and sat on the bench and raised his chin to look at the cloudy sky. Somewhere behind that cloud cover was the moon, and suddenly he wanted to see it, to feel its light on his skin. Nowadays the sun no longer warmed him. He felt cold and knew that it was the first sign of fading.

He had waited too long.

The knowledge grab deep in his soul, the though that there was no time left them to meet again. Soon he would be gone, invisible to the world and living.

Thorin has asked, asked him to stay. Asked why he couldn't? To stay bit longer.

In his letter he would explain, tell him everything what he was feeling toward the king, how his soul had broken in million pieces when Thorin was threatened to kill him. How he couldn't think anything else but the war and the battle and how much everything haunted him.

How much he wanted to cry, but there was no tears left to share.

Sighing he closed his eyes, felt the moon, felt the night and the shadows around him.

He reached his hand, seeing Thorin's face and felt the warmness again.

He smiled and the hand fell and his whole body relaxed.

Tomorrow.

.

It was Lobelia who found him, seeing that Bilbo was fallen asleep outside and started to rant about proper behavior, but Bilbo was just smiling, not waking up, not turning his sad gaze toward the irritating hobbit.

Lobelia was stepped closer and closer and came more and more quiet until there was no words left. Then she was swallowed hard and sat beside Bilbo not knowing what to do. She looked the sun rising, it was still very early morning and she had been going to the market.

She could see his husband going up the road, slowly following his wife and she knew that she have to stand and call him. But she couldn't move.

"Lobelia, dear?" Otho called her when he finally stopped to look at them. "Bilbo?"

"He's sleeping Otho." Lobelia bit his lip. Otho walked nearer and Lobelia stared at him. "He's so cold Otho."

Otho kneeled front of Bilbo.

"Master Bilbo? Cousin?"

There was no answer.


	22. You don't smile anymore

_post BOTFA, AU_

_#_

_**AN/ Something about upcoming fics…**_

_Again, very random idea though it can be a pit of sneak peak to my future fic, but first I'm going to end the story Never die, ever again and then do one Christmas fic._

_Then there's going to be longer fic and I'm going to do it from some of these ideas, so you can until then say what story you want it to be. _

_#_

**You don't smile anymore**

Balin sneaked inside the rooms where Bilbo lived. The place was cold, even colder than the hallways but luckily not as cold as outside the mountain where the winter had arrived three months ago after the battle.

There were no fire keeping the place warm, the living area's fireplace's ash was cooled down a long time ago. Balin sighed and moved toward the bedroom. He hesitated and instead moved to kitchen and set fire to the baking oven what would warm also the stove.

He heated the old food what he found and boiled the water and made the tea. He used the honey what he found. Before he took the prepared tray he stepped outside and found one of the royal guards nearby.

"Fetch Master Oin. He needs to see Master Baggins." Balin ordered. There was a light frown before the guard took off. The old dwarf didn't know was it because the other was also worried about their resident hobbit, or because he didn't like the hobbit.

There were rumors going on around the mountain. Bilbo rarely left his rooms, waiting the spring when he would leave them and go back at his own home. Bilbo showed up when truly needed and always he seemed distant, his eyes hard and shielded from everyone. He had showed to be great diplomat between humans, dwarves and elves. But he would have already leaved with Gandalf if not his injury.

Back at the bedroom's door Balin steeled himself. He didn't know what to expect. It was two days when anyone had seen the hobbit.

"Bilbo?" He knocked but there was no answer. "I'm coming in now lad."

Luckily the door wasn't locked and Balin stepped inside and shivered against the cold.

There was a pile of blankets and under them small figure.

"Bilbo?" Balin lowered the stray on the nearest table and walked to stand beside the bed. "Bilbo, are you still sleeping?"

Bilbo's head popped out and in a long time his eyes showed some more emotions.

"It hurts." Bilbo's voice was small whisper and showed how broken the hobbit truly was.

"I called Oin. He's here soon. Can you sit? I need to get fire going to warm this room. There's food and warm honeywater."

"Can't."

Mahal knew how much Balin wanted to just take the lad on his arms and hold him, but knew that it wouldn't go well, Bilbo would just freak out.

"Please try Bilbo. Everyone is worried over you. You have been here two days now." the dwarf moved to on the fireplace. There was no answer but some movements when Bilbo slowly and carefully emergent under the blankets.

"It's going to be sunny day. You should come outside." Balin turned to see the hobbit and saw the fragile form sitting now on the bedside, shivering. Bilbo was sickly thin, skin ashen, eyes distant. He didn't answer at Balin.

"I tell Bombur to make something of your favorite food, you have to eat more. The caravan from South came yesterday. We have plenty of food now until spring." Balin took the steaming mug and offered it to Bilbo who took it more as a reflex and stared it. Still he didn't said anything and Balin gave up. It was lucky that Oin came then because he didn't know what to do or say next. He left the room to wait.

It didn't take long Oin to come back.

"He shouldn't be left alone for now." Oin grunted. "He may not like it, but I'm worried. He needs sun, he needs food. I'm going to try some new herbs what I got yesterday to make more suitable medicine to his back. He needs to move, not lay down all days."

"I know." Balin scrubbed his face tiredly. "I know Oin, but I can't get him to react to anything."

Oin looked bit of guilty away. "We have left him bee too alone in here, because we don't know anymore how to be around him. It have to change and soon too. It's quieting down in the healing halls so I'll come to sit with him if nothing else in afternoons. How about the boys?"

"I know that Ori's been here more than any of us, but I have seen him crying afterwards. Fili and Kili, well, they have been their own problems. I'll see what I can do." Balin promised and peeked inside the bedroom. Bilbo was finally eating.

"Maybe Dori got some of his tea what he wanted. I remember that they spoke about that." Balin muttered and Oin nodded. "I ask Gloin to come here. He got some news from his family. I'm sure he wants to talk about them."

Balin grinned. "I think Bilbo is the only one who had ever listening Gloin's stories about his family over and over and over again, never tiring of them."

Oin sighed. "Maybe that is the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever heard him speaking about his own family?"

"No. No I don't think so."

"Right. And being here, without any family, only lot of dwarves, elves and humans, but not anyone of his own race. Locked up in here when all of us are trying to avoid him like he's some kind of rutto. It's not good to him." Oin looked around the room. "He's missing his home. Here isn't any friends left who he could trust. He is depressed. It's dangerous Balin. Don't leave him alone."

Then the old healer left and Balin just stood there middle of the empty room. Bilbo wasn't even tried to do the place feel more comfortable. The hobbits were creatures of comfort. Seven meals, cozy homes, families and friends, gardens and open air.

He peeked inside the bedroom again.

"I'm back soon Bilbo."

Bilbo looked up, book in his hands, his hands shaking. He just shrugged and turned away.

Fast Balin run on the hallway again and three doors left where Dori was staying.

"Good, you're here. Come with me. You have to keep company with Bilbo."

Balin didn't stayed to hear any answer from his friend but dragged him along.

"Balin? What's going on?"

"We can't leave him alone. Hurry up. Oin said that it's too dangerous Bilbo to be alone. I have to go, but you can stay until I … Bilbo! Dori is here! I have to… leave." Balin looked around. " Bilbo!"

There was a book and it was open. He walked slowly toward it. Something was freshly written in it.

_Goodbye_

"Oh no. "


	23. The mark left behind part 1

**The mark left behind **

_**part 1**_

Bilbo removed the scarf around his neck and raised his chin to look better at the mark that Thorin's hand had left around his neck. It wasn't faded a bit over the months and Bilbo sighed. He would carry it for rest of his life that was sure.

Of course Thorin had apologized about everything what he had done, asked him to stay, asked him to marry him, to be the consort of the Mountain. But Bilbo was slipped away in the night with Gandalf, never saying goodbyes to his friends, not wanting to really see them, not capable to forgive them and not sure what he truly felt toward the King anymore.

Gandalf hadn't asked, just looked at him with some hidden worry.

"He doesn't know." Bilbo said one evening when they rested under Beorn's roof.

"You could have explained at him." Gandalf muttered through his pipe, still looking more haggard than ever, still also healing after the battle.

"He doesn't have to know. It's not concern of his." Bilbo huffed. Gandalf looked unsure.

"And you are sure about this?"

"Yes." the answer came without hesitation.

It ended the conservation about the subject. Until Elrond cornered him at Rivendell.

"Heard that Thranduil declared you as a elf-friend."

Bilbo looked the half-elf under his eyelashes. "You go against it?"

"Never. Heard what you did. You honor as when you accepted the title." Elrond hand reached forward, tilting Bilbo's chin revealing the mark. "But you never deserve this."

"Not many know what it means." Bilbo muttered stepping away. Elrond's touch made his skin tingle and he didn't like it the feeling.

"But all other hobbits will know."

"See if I care." Bilbo laughed bitterly.

"You have chanced Master Baggins." Elrond sighed. "No hobbit is created to war."

It was Bilbo's turn to sigh. "You again underestimate us. We have fought before though we love peace more. But when we are faced the option to fight or run, we fight. We are much more skilled at the art of diplomacy than draw a bow, but our aim never falter. And you know that, or did you ever meet my mother?"

Elrond hummed and there was small smile on his lips. "Of course. Lady Belladonna, I should remember her always. And though Baggins, you're her son. I apologize. But remember, she also carried the mark through her life."

Bilbo didn't answer in some time. "But she carried it with proud. And so will I."

And he did.

Usually he covered the mark to sake of others, but most often he let it show. There were whispers of course through the Shire, but he wasn't only one with the mark. It was the place of the mark what drew attention, but others never asked about it. Bilbo though told everything for Hamfast and Bell, and Drogo and Primule and to his Uncle who now was standing as a Thain of Shire and should know what had happened. But never anyone asked. They whispered, speculated, and the rumors milled around from sad destiny to the crime. But because Thain did nothing, it finally settled down.

But Bilbo Baggins of Bag End had chanced and more ways than they even realized. There were some manners like how he showed outside more of his feelings than was usually proper to Baggins or anyone who was over forty already.

He skipped meals, by Valars, eat lesser than anyone else through the meals or in any festivals where food was offered. Older people hummed. Ah, that was Belladonna's son now.

Mad Baggins they finally called him after he had yelled to Lobelia middle of the market, though everyone though that Lobelia deserved the humiliation after what she went and did.

But other ways Bilbo Baggins was respected hobbit, knowing from his help toward poorer people, never turning anyone away who truly needed his help.

Finally there was only one thing what they wondered. Why haven't the rich and handsome hobbit married anyone, no lad or lass.

Through some nights when Hamfast had offered too much of his homemade liquor he watched how his friend looked longingly toward East and he just knew that Bilbo had left his heart over the mountains. Those nights Bilbo cried, rubbing the mark wishing it to go away.

"Why did you leave Bilbo? If you had stayed, would the mark still be there?"

But Bilbo never answered. He shrugged his shoulders and drank more until he couldn't remember anything.


	24. End Game

_uh, finally got this out my head..._

_Modern AU_

**END GAME**

"I'm fine!" Thorin swatted the paramedic's hands away irritated with the whole situation. Then he met Dwalin's eyes and the paramedic continues his work like anything had happened at all. "I _will be fine_."

"These needs stitches." the paramedic said putting the butterfly patch over the wound. "You better come us."

Thorin glared at him.

"I'll bring him later." Dwalin sighed and with a last lookover the paramedic moved to the next patient.

Thorin let his eyes wander around the scene. It was small chaos all over the place. About five ambulances, lot more of police cars, ridiculous amount of bystanders and oh, there was the press, waiting, the cameras' flash lights flashing incessantly. He noticed short man with curly hair, though those curls were flatted with some blood, sitting on the next ambulance speaking with the D.I. Bard Gireon.

"He saved me." Thorin muttered and Dwalin's eyes couch the man. "Isn't that his boyfriend? What's his name, Boggins?"

"Baggins. Bilbo Baggins. Azog almost got me but he pushed me away and took the hit on his head. And I killed Azog."

"He seems little shaken." Dwalin muttered. "Strange that Smaug's boyfriend seems so, ordinary."

There was a soft laugh and they turned to see the head of the SC&O, Assistant Commissioner Gandalf Grey. "Oh, Mr. Baggins is anything but ordinary. People always underestimate him," Grey's eyes were sad though he smiled. "He was the one who leaked the fatal information to you ."

Thorin nodded. "I though so. Did they found Smaug yet?"

They looked all the almost completely destroyed building.

"Yes, there they come."

The tall and dark man was screaming when he was dragged through the scene toward the nearest police car.

"You can't do anything to me! I'll make sure you all will suffer. Oakenshield! You hear me? I will destroy you!"

Thorin just hummed when he landed from the ambulance. He had done what he wanted, Smaug was finally captured.

"Bilbo! Bilbo I love you!" Smaug continued to scream and Thorin looked at the shorter man who had scrapped himself on the orange blanket and refused to look his ex-boss and boyfriend.

"Bilbo!"

And suddenly Smaug was free, and there was a gun. The shot hit the nearest officer and everyone threw themselves on the ground to cover. It seemed that only Gandalf, Thorin, Dwalin and Bard were on moving.

"Bilbo, come with me." Smaug yelled when he rushed toward his ex-boyfriend.

"Stop Smaug, you can't do anything!" Bard yelled but Smaug just raised the gun and was ready to shoot when there was laud pang again and Smaug stopped and swayed. He looked down on his chest and then up.

"Bilbo?"

"It is over Smaug." Bilbo, standing as tall as he could and on his hand was Bard's gun, his hand never wavering. His eyes were cold. Gone were the mouse like man and there was a man who had been one of the best men of Smaug's league. The Burglar. Now it didn't seemed so strange that had been Smaug's boyfriend.

Smaug looked unbelieving when his knees bugled and with a thud he landed on the ground dead.

Everyone stared Bilbo who with a apologize gave the gun back at Bard whom face was now very much like carved at stone. Gandalf hurried over with Thorin and Dwalin.

"Good Lord Bilbo, stop doing that." Gandalf placed his hands over the younger man's shoulder who looked up and smiled coldly. "He will never bother us again."

Gandalf briefly closed his eyes then looked more gently the man, still holding him. "Your mother would have been proud of you."

This time Bilbo grinned. "But now I have to explain everything to dad."

Gandalf stepped back throwing his hands up. "That I leave at you my dear boy."

"He will blame you, you know."

Gandalf quavered. "I know, and my own boss will yells at me when I didn't tell him that member of MI5 would be in undercover this whole time."

Bilbo shrugged his shoulder. "Let dad sort that."

"Wait, wait, what the hell?" Thorin looked back and forth between the two men who were now grinning to each other like mad men.

Bilbo looked at him, now his eyes melting to the familiar warm green eyes. "Thank you . I don't think that without you we could have done anything." He offered his hand. "Agent Bilbo Baggins from MI5, been undercover last two years."

Thorin took the offered hand and shook it, the bowed lightly. "You truly amaze me."

Beside them Dwalin started laugh.


	25. I do not run away

Balin stood between of the two cots. Almost whole his life he had followed Thorin, believing him to do the right choices. He had though that after everything what they had experienced he would follow his king even to death.

But no.

Balin's eyes stared the smaller form of second cot and felt the tears forming.

Bilbo, he couldn't understand why, had followed Thorin to the battle and now they had to wait would one of them to ever wake up. And even if Thorin was his king Balin now hoped that it would be Bilbo to survive from this because the hobbit never deserved this fate.

"Why you didn't run?" Balin sighed remembering how Thorin had yelled Bilbo to run for his life.

"_Run! Bilbo! Don't give up! Run my love!"_

But Bilbo never run away, but stood there, facing the orc. And Balin could see him smiling at Thorin's choice of words.

_My love._

Bilbo held his Sting high, glanced back at the king, who hold his tight, unable to rose and move and protect his beloved who he had casted away in his madness.

"_I will be close behind."_ Bilbo had said almost too quietly, knowing how badly Thorin was wounded.

It was first time that Balin saw that fire inside those kindly eyes. And it terrified him.

"_You don't have to go alone."_

"_BILBO!"_

Balin closed his eyes, not wanting to remember. Now he understood what Gandalf had meant about Hobbits and if they ever lose their control.

Bilbo had done that, he had killed Azog.

They could only watch, too far away to interfere though Dwalin was running to help. But he only have to help the hobbit to walk and lay down beside Thorin who was still awake. When Bilbo curled up to his hold and stopped moving Thorin had also closed his eyes.

And now, Balin waited, hoping that they would both survive.


	26. My heart will stay

**My heart will stay**

_This' song fic from the song _Mun sydämeni tänne jää_ (my heart will stay here) by _Juha Vainio_ and _Veikko Samulin, _I like when _Kari Tapio_ sing this, it's heart breaking song._

_I don't own anything!_

#

Bilbo looked the still unnamed tomb of Thorin Oakenshiels, the King of Erebor. That evening there would be the ceremony but he would be long gone by then.

"I can't stay." His shaking hand touched the cold stone and he tried to steel himself. "My heart will stay here, with you. But I have to go, the song of autumn is ended and the winter is coming, and it's going to be so cold. And without you I think it's going to be cold long time until the day of the last summer night. Until I can follow you."

He pressed his forehead against the stone closing his eyes.

"I will remember your words and I try to believe that when the spring comes I can hear you from bird's song and I can finally understand why you did it. I greet you then if I can."

There was a single tear that wetted the stone.

"My heart will stay in here so it can be near of you and you can reach that even if the stones are silent around you. Forgive me."

He pulled himself away but he couldn't turn until he reached the door and stepped out. All around of him was only a cold stone and he missed the sun and warmness but doubted if he ever again would feel it even if he walked through the summer fields of the Shire.

#

Original Finnish words:

_Mun sydämeni tänne jää__  
><em>_kun aika on mun mennä pois__  
><em>_syystuuli vaan soi lauluaan__  
><em>_kuin kaiken tietää vois___

_Mun sydämeni tänne jää__  
><em>_aina asuinpailleen__  
><em>_vaik itse saan vain viivähtää__  
><em>_kesäiltaan viimeiseen___

_Kun mennyt oon, niin kuulet__  
><em>_vain kuiskeen rantamainingin__  
><em>_jos uskot enemmän kuin luulet__  
><em>_siinä sua tervehdin___

_Sä kevään näät taas kerran__  
><em>_ja kuulet laulut lintujen__  
><em>_jos herkistyt ees hetken verran__  
><em>_silloin ymmärrät sen___

_Mun sydämeni tänne jää__  
><em>_se lähelläsi aina on__  
><em>_sen tavoitat jos haluat__  
><em>_vaik maa ois lauluton___

_Mun sydämeni tänne jää__  
><em>_aina asuinpailleen__  
><em>_vaik itse saan vain viivähtää__  
><em>_kesäiltaan viimeiseen___

_Sä kevään näät taas kerran__  
><em>_ja kuulet laulut lintujen__  
><em>_jos herkistyt ees hetken verran__  
><em>_silloin ymmärrät sen___

_Mun sydämeni tänne jää__  
><em>_se lähelläsi aina on__  
><em>_sen tavoitat jos haluat__  
><em>_vaik maa ois lauluton___

_Mun sydämeni tänne jää__  
><em>_aina asuinpailleen__  
><em>_vaik itse saan vain viivähtää__  
><em>_kesäiltaan viimeiseen___


End file.
